1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a electronic device.
2. Related Art
As a conventional measurement apparatus for measuring an input signal, an apparatus is known that includes comparators. For example, a flash AD converter is known that converts the input signal waveform into a discrete signal waveform by using a plurality of comparators that each have a different reference level set therein, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227930
However, the conventional measurement apparatus measures the magnitude relationship between the signal level of the input signal and a prescribed reference signal level by using the 1-bit information output by the comparators into which the reference level is provided. Therefore, when edges with a large slew rate are input, sampling errors are likely to occur. Furthermore, the effect of signal noise or the like on the measurement result is increased, thereby degrading the measurement accuracy.